


Lay Down This Armor

by Bad_Egg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood, Decapitation, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 22:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Egg/pseuds/Bad_Egg
Summary: After a hard days graft, you decide to drown your sorrows, only to have Ketch interrupt and refuse to let you continue.





	Lay Down This Armor

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a writing challenge and my prompts were: “I don’t care if your drunk, caffeinated or whatever. You do NOT get to use that language with me.” / Ketch / Smut - This one-shot was the result. I hope you enjoy it.

You didn’t even need to turn around to know it was him.

“Please, just fuck off, Ketch.” You said in exasperation as you sat in the armchair, your hand dangling over the edge and loosely holding on to a glass tumbler.

To say you’d had a shitty day was an outrageous understatement. You’d both been assigned on a routine mission to take out a nest of vamps a few towns over and it had all been going smoothly until you’d hit one of the upstairs rooms. A man had been lying face down in the corner of the room and you’d approached with caution, machete drawn in preparation. As you got closer, you noticed the blood smeared across the exposed skin of his face and the noticeable bite marks on the side of his neck. You’d assumed him dead, but then his eyes had flickered open and a whisper escaped his lips. It was quiet and barely noticeable, but it was there none the less and you’d heard it. He’d whispered your name.

The mixture of vodka and Red Bull in your hand was snatched away, interrupting you from your contemplation. You didn’t hear Ketch approach, but now he stood in front of you holding the glass to his nose, taking a long inhale and looking at with you with disapproval.

“I don’t care if your drunk, caffeinated or whatever. You do NOT get to use that language with me.” He said, one hand in his pocket and a complete air of superiority radiating from him.

“Ketch,” you said dangerously, “give me the fucking drink and leave.”

“How much have you had?” He asked calmly, completely ignoring your demand.

“Not enough.” You sighed, standing and moving to take the glass back from him, only for him to pull his hand away from you and out of your reach. “For fuck sake, Ketch…”

“ _Language_ darling.” He mocked, eyebrows raised and a look that said he wasn’t leaving until you’d answered the question.

“Fine. That drink in your hand was going to be my first of many this evening, so I’d appreciate it if you let me get started.” You finally admitted, in hopes that he’d let you get back to drowning your sorrows. But your desire was crushed when he instead stepped away and sat himself down opposite your previously occupied seat.

“Sit.” He motioned towards the armchair. Grudgingly, you sat back down. For a few seconds, you both sat there, looking at each other while you attempted to calm yourself down. “Now, talk to me.” He said leaning back casually.

“What?” You asked.

“You heard me. Talk. You haven’t said a word to me since we left and I can’t say it made the journey back all that enjoyable.”

“Talk? About how I’m feeling?” You scoffed. “Didn’t think a hard bastard like you was capable of caring.”

“I’m capable of making an exception.” He responded with a close-mouthed smile. “I’ll make it easier for you. Who was he?”

His bloodied face flashed up in your mind and you felt the guilt stir uneasily in your stomach, once again making you want to do nothing but drink in hopes of numbing the sickening feeling. You should have brought the machete swinging down on him as soon as those eyes of his opened, but when he’d said your name, you’d hesitated. Simple curiosity had got the better of you. He’d rolled over onto his back, the moonlight from the broken window hitting his face and you’d stepped back in shock. _Liam_. You wanted to rush to him, drop to the ground and hold him in your arms, but in the back of your mind all you could think about was _The Code_. He’d been bitten. He could be one of them and this could be him using the oldest trick in the book. He’d coughed and said your name again, a sputtering of blood staining his lips this time. But you still hadn’t moved any closer. A loud creak sounded from the doorway behind you and you’d turned around to see Ketch watching you curiously. Before you’d even had a chance to speak, you’d heard fast movement from behind you and the look Ketch gave you was all the warning you’d needed. You’d swung your weapon with all your strength, your body following suit and sliced Liam’s head clean off. You watched him drop to the ground from where he’d run at you and you’d walked away, pushing past Ketch to make your way downstairs. As the blood dripped from your machete, _his_ blood, you’d convinced yourself you’d made the right decision in the spur of the moment. But now you weren’t so sure. Sitting across from Ketch, you couldn’t help but wonder whether Liam had jumped up to protect you from the stranger who had just appeared. You hadn’t even checked his head for fangs after you’d killed him. But it didn’t matter now. It was done and you’d have to live with that.

“He was from before. Before the Men of Letters took me in.” You said and Ketch nodded.

“A friend?” He asked.

“He was more than that.”

“A lover, then?”

“Does it matter?” You asked, trying to deflect from talking about Liam in too much detail. You weren’t one for heart-to-hearts and you preferred to keep your defences very much intact, especially in your new line of work. But for some strange reason Ketch looked disappointed, so you yielded, “No, not a lover. He was more like a brother to me.”

“I see.” You noticed his shoulders drop slightly, as if he had been holding tension while he awaited your answer. “Were there others?”

“Others?”

“From before. Others you cared for?”

You paused to think. It wasn’t that you couldn’t remember them, but more that you hadn’t thought about them for a long while.

“Yeah, there were.” You answered, your voice sounding distant as you did so.

“Well,” Ketch said, leaning forward and placing the drink on the table in front of him, “think of it like this… destroying a nest means more _human_ lives saved. It’s impossible to know how many, of course, but it doesn’t make it any less true. Those people you cared for, you might have just saved them.”

You let his words sink in, but it didn’t stop the niggling feeling in the back of your mind that you may have acted too quickly without first confirming the facts.

“I don’t know, Ketch.” You shook your head in doubt.

Calmly, Ketch reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and presented something to you in the palm of his hand. You didn’t initially register what the small white object was, but on closer inspection is was clearly a sharp, pointed fang.

“I promise you, he was not the man you once knew.” Ketch said quietly, unexpected sympathy in his voice.

You broke. The tears that you’d been holding back since the afternoon spilled out rapidly and began to fall into your lap. But it wasn’t just sadness causing you to cry, it was also relief. You hadn’t killed Liam, not really. You’d killed what he’d become and in doing so potentially stopped others from suffering the same fate at his hands.

“Shit…“ you quickly started wiping your face, embarrassed at your display, and tried your best to supress your tears.

Ketch placed the fang on the table next to the full glass and stood.

“I’m probably going to regret this.” His now empty hand reaching out, inviting you to take it. “Come here.”

“What?” You frowned and didn’t move, unsure of what he was doing.

“Oh, for goodness sake, woman.” Ketch walked towards you impatiently, taking both of your hands in his and pulling you up from the chair. Before you had a chance to protest, you were pulled firmly against him in an embrace. Your automatic instinct was to push him away, but instead you found yourself taking comfort in the warmth of his body and the soothing hand that rubbed against your back. You couldn’t help yourself as everything came flooding to the surface again. It felt like years of anger, pain and emotional baggage all spilling out of you at once. The last time anyone had held you like this had been years ago, it had been Liam. Only this felt completely different and for some reason you couldn’t put your finger on it.

Once your sobbing has subsided you managed to find your voice again.

“I can’t believe you’re making me hug this out, you ass.” Your voice slightly muffled by the material of his clothing. His chest reverberated as he laughed.

“What else are friends for?” He said and you looked up at him.

“And here I thought you were just an irritating colleague.” You said smirking, which stole another laugh from him. You both stood smiling and you realised you were still in his arms. “I should probably abandon the drink and get myself to bed.”

“Yes. You probably should.” He replied, but his eyes darted down to your lips and his thumb began to stroke against your waist, where his hand now rested. You licked your lips, an involuntary action under the heat of his gaze.

“Ketch?”

“I’m probably going to regret this one even more.” He admitted quietly before leaning down and meeting your lips in a tentative kiss. When you didn’t pull away, he deepened the kiss and you brought your hand up to the collar of his jacket to pull him closer, encouraging him further. His hands sank lower, taking hold of your ass and pulling you firmly against him, causing your breath to hitch as you felt a rush of arousal hit you instantaneously. You suddenly felt yourself drowning in his kiss and the feel of his lips, but most of all you found yourself completely drowning in him. This was a man capable of unquestionable violence and someone who could kill efficiently, as you had witnessed on multiple occasions while working with him. Naturally, this had resulted in you keeping your distance as best you could, but now you had to admit to yourself just how much you had always been intrigued by the man that lurked beneath the surface and now you yearned for more. You brought your leg up and wrapped it around the back of his, causing him to buckle so you could push him down onto the couch behind. Straddling him, you ground yourself against the rough denim of his jeans and his already straining erection, provoking him to groan as he kissed you once again.

As your hips continued to roll against his, you gripped the leather of his jacket and started to pull it back off his shoulders, but he quickly grabbed your wrists stopping you from taking it off completely. “Wait…” He puffed out, breath ragged.

You pulled away, catching your breath. “What is it?”

“Not here.” Ketch brought you both to stand and took your hand, leading you out and down the corridors of the bunker quickly until you arrived at the door to his room.

“You’re many things Ketch, but I didn’t think _shy_ was one of them.” He unlocked the door and practically dragged you inside, slamming the door behind you both and pushing you up against it, sandwiching you firmly with his body.

“You misunderstand,” he said, “I’d much prefer to take my time with you, love. Nothing more disappointing than being cut short by an untimely interruption.” He shrugged off his jacket and tossed is aside as he simultaneously initiated another heated kiss. As his hand made its way into your hair, his hold tightened and pulled slightly, giving him easier access to the delicate skin of your throat and he began to kiss his way down, eliciting a light moan from you. The bare skin of his fingers trailed up your torso, sending a shiver down your spine, as he lifted the top you were wearing up and over your head. Despite the bra that covered your breasts, you felt your nipples tighten underneath, the friction of the fabric frustrating you as you ached for his touch. You reached around to undo the clasp with one hand and tore the garment away.

“Hurry up Ketch, you’re a little too overdressed.” You snapped impatiently, but his gaze grew hungrier as he looked down at you and soaked up the sight before him. His hands cupped your breasts impatiently and his lips made fast work as they sucked and nibbled their way around your sensitive buds. You couldn’t help but close your eyes at the feel of his mouth as it left hot trails across your chest.

Ketch continued to kiss his way down your bare stomach and you noticed he was now on his knees before you. “I could say the same about you, darling.” He teased as he dragged the rest of your clothing down your legs at a tantalizingly slow pace, while he licked his lips with a smirk. You reached for his shirt, but he batted your hands away, instead taking hold of your thigh and lifting it to rest over his shoulder. “That is much, _much_ , better.”

It was then that you lost all sense of speech as your mind was swamped with wave upon wave of pleasure at the mercy of his tongue. Your hips rocked involuntarily as you chased your release, which caused him to press you harder against the door holding you firmly in place. But it didn’t matter, his fingers simultaneously began to work their magic, curling inside you and in no time at all you felt the coil of your climax snap. Your vision swam and you did everything you could to remain standing as your legs positively shook from the aftershock of the orgasm. Ketch suckled and kissed until your high had subsided and then carried you over to the bed, while you tasted yourself in his kiss. You watched, splayed out on the mattress, as he knelt above you to undress and stared in awe as he sprung his erection free from his pants. He took it in his hand, stroking himself a few times before settling himself between your legs, his tip nudging against your entrance and he slid it against you coating himself in your slick.

“Ketch…please…” You puffed out breathlessly.

“Do you really want this?” He asked, an essence of doubt in his voice. Instead of answering, you tried to move yourself against him, but to no avail. “I need to hear you say it.”

“Yes, dammit Ketch, _please!_ ”

He slid into you in one smooth motion to the hilt and you both groaned together at the contact. You revelled at the feeling of fullness he gave you as he allowed you a moment to adjust, but with a roll of your hips he soon got the message and began to steadily push into you. You moved with him, your hips meeting his thrusts in perfect rhythm as his lips found yours. The room was filled with the sounds of moans and the mingled scent of sweat and sex as he ploughed you into the bed relentlessly with no hint of stopping any time soon. You soon began to feel another swell begin to build as he hit the right spot repeatedly and you got the distinct impression he was right there with you as his breath grew more ragged by the second.

“That’s it, love, you’re taking it so well.” He whispered against your lips. “You feel incredible wrapped around me like this.”

Your hand gripped his ass hard, pulling him against you with force, as the other wound its way through his hair. Your walls began to flutter and his cock grew even harder in response, signalling he was just as close as you were. “Fuck Ketch, come with me…”

His hand reached down between you and he began to rub your sensitive nub with the pad of his thumb. “Ladies first…”

That was it. You felt yourself hurtling over the edge and you were sure the other occupants in the bunker heard your cries. Ketch followed you in no time at all, the feeling of you clenching around him sending him into his own release. You both rode out your orgasms until you were spent and eventually stilled, savoring the feeling for as long as you could.

Ketch collapsed onto the bed at your side, rolling you to face him and you felt his release trickle down your thighs when he slipped out of you. His hand languidly stroked your back and he placed a delicate kiss on your forehead.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“After that performance, I’m more than alright Ketch.” You said, a blissful smile stretching across your features. He let out a chuckle and you couldn’t help but notice the look of adoration in his eyes as he looked at you.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

He moved a strand of hair from your face. “I think you know why.”  
Without it being a direct confession, it was enough for you to realise why Ketch had been there for you tonight. Why he’d had your back in every way these couple of months. You’d put it down to the job, but it was evidently clear it had progressed into more than that.

“How long?”

When silence followed, he sighed and sat up in the bed, his back against the headboard. “Look, I understand if you’d prefer we didn’t speak of this again.”

“How long, Ketch?”

“I’m not going to make a fool of myself by answering that question.” He snapped and looked down at you.

“Ketch,” you said softly, “I don’t have any regrets.”

“But?”

“No buts… although I will be staying here for the night so you could at least turn off the bitch face and get back into bed.” When he didn’t move, you sat up and pulled him back down, nestling yourself in the crook of his arm and laying your head against his chest.

“What exactly are y-“

“Ketch, shut up and sleep. We can talk about how much you love me in the morning.” He scoffed, but as you stole a peek at him you noticed the smile and a delightful blush that had risen to his cheeks as he lay with his eyes shut. It was surprising, but for the first time, Ketch looked like he had utterly surrendered to contentment.


End file.
